Zootopia: Caminare Solo
by Ser.P.Wlyfied
Summary: Uff... #SadTime


Zootopia: Caminare Solo.

 **#SadTime**

Antes de empezar:

Quiero decir que esta es la UNICA historia sad que hare. Cuando me refiero a Sad, me refiero a SAD. Asi que ponganse los pañuelos juntos y no me maten por favor. Basada en "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" de Green Day.

Gracias vania-piberius-wilde . Sacaste mi lado oscuro :3

La noche caia. En uno de los multiples clubs de la ciudad, estaba el conocido policia Nicholas P. Wilde. Pero...¿Alguien me podria decir que hacia ese animal fulcro y muy querido por toda Zootopia en un lugar de perdicion? Facil, simplemente, o muy dificilmente de explicar, estaba dispuesto a morir. Por muy feo que suene, lo que realmente le estaba pasando es algo que es dificil de explicar para varias personas. Pero simple...la palabra "Final" era lo mejor para describir la relacion entre su esposa Judy Hopps y el.

Como se ha visto en una inumerable cantidad de veces, los divorcios aumentaban como si se tratara de una moda puesta en tendencia. ¿Donde estaba el "hasta que la muerte los separe"? ¿Donde quedo? Ahora con un simple documento se garantiza que esa pareja no se vuelva a ver las caras jamas.

Que facil es olvidar a alguien que te prometio amor infinito muchas veces, pero para la otra persona, olvidar es como si se perdiera a un ser querido y lo intentaras clonar: no lo recuperarias. Simplemente seria una perdida de tiempo. Pero Nick no se queria divorciar...tenia 3 hermosas razones para no divorciarse. Y si lo hacia, a esas 3 razones no las veria jamas en su vida.

Seguia tomando, copa por copa, sin pensar en lo que dirian los animales al ver a un sargento en estado inconveniente. Simplemente se llevaria miles de insultos...cosa en donde el alcohol se encargaba de desacer todo. Pero a la tercera copa, se arrepintio. Pago las bebidas y se fue a su casa... dispuesto a hacer una locura muy grande.

Llego a casa sorpresivamente. La noche anterior Judy le habia dejado en claro que no lo queria volver a ver. Pero...¿Porque? ¿Acaso todas las putas cosas que habia hecho le hicieron daño a Judy? ¿Acaso la maldita linea del tiempo decidio que despues de 13 años de un bonito matrimonio se empezara a disolver como si se tratara de acido?

Nick toco lentamente la puerta, pero nadie abria. Toco y toco y toco... y seguia sin tener respuesta. Asi que opto por buscar la llave de emergencia que tenia debajo del tapete que decia "Familia Wilde". Abrio la puerta y... no habia nadie. Nick estaba totalmente extrañado, porque no escuchaba las voces de sus cachorros. Empezo a gritar los nombres de sus cachorros pero... no recibia respuesta. Empezo a buscar por la planta baja y no habia nadie...parecia que habian ido a BunnyBurrows o algo asi. Nick se armo de valor y decidio gritar el nombre de Judy...tampoco recibio respuesta alguna.

Al entrar a las habitaciones de cada uno de sus hijos, se llevo una sorpresa amarga: no habia nadie, pero tampoco habia ropa. Entro desesperadamente a la habitacion donde dormia con Judy y...tampoco estaba la ropa de ella ni las maletas de viaje. Alterado, volteo los muebles en busca de algo y lo encontro...

En un sobre, estaba una carta y...su anillo de bodas. Nick, como herido por un rayo tomo la carta y la empezo a leer. Era muy corta, pero aqui es donde nos damos cuenta que hasta unas solas palabras pueden ser tan devastadoras como una bomba atomica.

"Perdoname Nick. Ya no puedo ser tu esposa. Estos 13 años creo que los desperdiciamos. Los niños no se merecen que tu y yo nos peleemos a cada rato. Ellos se merecen lo mejor, por eso lo hago. Creeme, yo amo a Jack. Lo empece a amar desde hace años. Asi que esta es la despedida. Gracias por todo Nick. Muchas gracias"

Nick estaba completamente herido del corazon. Se sentia INCLUSO peor que cuando los niños exploradores le mataron su sueño, porque en esta ocasion (en pocas palabras) 13 hermosos años de su vida se habian ido a la mierda. Bajo a la planta baja y, recargado en la pared mientras veia a Judy y el sonriendo alegremente en una foto con sus hijos, se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente. Despues de 37 años, volvia a llorar amargamente, esta vez sin parar.

Tomo un whiskey de su cocina y lo destapo, para hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras bebia y bebia alcohol. Ya no le importaba nada, por que lo unico que le importaba, se habia ido, llevandose a sus hijos a los brazos de un conejo. Cada vez que recordaba el nombre del conejo le daban ganas de tomar su automovil, ir a la casa del maldito y cortarlo en miles de pedazos. Pero no lo hacia, no por que no tuviera el corazon para hacerlo, sino...porque sabia que el conejo era gente de confianza y que era muy amable.

Aun asi, Nick no podia evitar derramar un mar de lagrimas. ¿Acaso no hubiera sido mejor optar por el "No acepto" en la boda? ¿No hubiera, por muy fuerte que suene, dejado en claro que NO lo amaba? ¿O tal vez...solo tal vez...se acabo el amor?

Mucho tiempo despues...

Judy estaba descansando por fin despues de 1 año de trabajar muy duro. Estaba en su casa de BunnyBurrows con sus hijos y su prometido Jack. Iba directo a casa muy feliz porque iba a poder visitar a sus amigos en Zootopia con su familia. Iba... pero ahora le tocaba a la vida darle un reves...

Llegaba a su casa y saco sus llaves. Pero en cuanto abrio, vio algo que casi la hace estallar: Jack la estaba engañando con una conejo. Judy estaba a punto de tomar un cuhillo y matar a ambos, pero solo decidio tomar las llaves del auto y huir, a pesar de las suplicas de Jack.

Judy solo conducia y conducia, derramando un mar de lagrimas adentro del automovil. De repente, en un cruce, empezo a recordar esas palabras que le dijo Nick a su pequeña hija Hailie cuando de regalo de cumpleaños quizo que el zorro celebrara con ella:

Flashback:

-Papi, ¿Por que no estas con mami y con Jack? - decia la pequeña zorrita a Nick.

-Hija, no es por eso- decia el zorro aguantando el llanto - No planteamos estar así tu mamá y yo, pero las cosas fueron mal entre nosotros, no creo que volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo,tal y como hacíamos cuando éramos compañeros, pero está claro que todo pasa por alguna razón, supongo que nunca tendría que ser así, pero es algo que no tenemos controlado y así es el destino, pero no más preocupaciones, descansa y disfruta, a lo mejor algún día nos levantaremos y todo esto habrá sido un sueño -

-Pero...yo no quiero eso - Hailie empezaba a llorar. Nick sonrio y le puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciandola.

-Ahora calla pequeña, no llores más, todo saldrá bien - decia Nick al borde del llanto pero con una sonrisa - endereza esos labios chica, te dije, aquí esta papi para abrazarte fuerte toda la noche, sé que mami no estara mas conmigo y no sabemos por qué, nos sentimos tal y como nos sentimos por dentro, puede parecer un poco extraño, preciosa, pero te prometo que estare bien. Y si también me lo pides, papi te comprará un ruiseñor, te voy a dar el mundo entero, te compraré un anillo de diamantes, cantaré por ti, voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, para ver tu sonrisa, y si ese ruiseñor no canta y ese anillo no brilla, voy a romperle el cuello a ese pájaro, volveré al joyero que me vendió el anillo, ¡y le haré comer cada quilate! ¡No jodan a los Wilde!

Fin del flashback,

Finalmente, despues de tanto llorar y de manejar, llego a lo que era su destino: Zootopia. Con ansias, esperaba que Nick todavia viviera en la casa que ellos compartian antes. Afortunadamente, si vivia ahi...

Se acerco a la puerta como si se estuviera acercando a su pasado, pero por mas que se dijo asi misma que era mala idea, insistio en tocar la puerta...pero solo lo hizo para lastimarse a ella misma.

La puerta la abrio el, que en cuanto la vio, solo la miro con desprecio, que en cuestion de segundos, se transformo en una cara de preocupacion.

\- Oh, ¿Judy? ¿Estas bien? ¿Los niños estan bien? - decia el.

\- Snif...nada Nick. Los niños estan bien - contesto ella sollozando.

\- Entonces...- dijo Nick en tono inquietado - ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas bien? -

\- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo ella en un tono sumiso.

-Pasa... - y Nick le cedio el paso.

Ya adentro de la casa, Nick y Judy se sentaron en el mismo sofa, pero Judy no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a la que fue su casa. Estaba totalmente cambiada, los muebles, los aparatos, todo estaba diferente, pero bueno, en el lapso de un año de pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Pero...algo no cuadraba, ya que los cuadros de ella y Nick con sus hijos seguian ahi, excepto el de ella y el.

\- Pues bien...¿De que querias hablar? - Pregunto el zorro.

\- Nick...yo...Jack...- Judy no podia articular palabra alguna.

\- ¿Pelearon? - Insistio Nick, como queriendo indagar en el tema.

\- No Nick... - de repente, se derrumbo en llanto - !El me engaño Nick¡ Me engaño muy horrible- Judy y estaba llorando muy fuerte.

Nick no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente atonito.

\- Judy...yo...- Decia el zorro.

\- Dejame volver a intentarlo Nick, dejame volver a formar parte de tu vida. Por favor - Decia Judy tomando la mano del zorro. - Hazlo por Hailie y por Mike, no lo hagas por mi - le confeso.

\- Judy...creeme, desde hace años que queria hacer esto pero... - era el momento de hablar para Nick - ¿Crees que es facil perdonarte por como destrozar a una familia entera por tus caprichos? Toma un plato y quiebralo, y luego dile que lo sientes y que no debiste haber hecho eso, ¿Se volvio a pegar? - argumentaba Nick con un tono de frialdad.

\- No...-dijo Judy agachando la cabeza.

\- Asi estuvo mi corazon Judy. No volver a ver a mis propios hijos y dejar que le digan "padre" a un completo idiota lo logre superar, el hecho de que no me dejaras verlos lo pude superar, ¿pero que me vengas a llorar porque el te engaño y quieres no sentirte sola y por eso vienes a mi? Tu me dejaste en claro que no me amabas Judy. - dijo Nick empezando a llorar.

\- !Lo se! ! Soy una completa imbecil! !No merezco venir a tu casa Nick! !No lo merezco! - Judy se iba corriendo a la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo, obviamente la de Nick.

\- Judith - decia Nick agachando la cabeza - Se que tu no me amas, pero yo...te sigo amando. Si crees que me volveria a juntar contigo solo por Hailie, estas equivocada, porque...yo quiero volverte a enamorar Judith. Puede sonar lo mas facil del mundo, pero no lo es.-

Afuera comenzaba a llover y Nick solo tomo su sueter y se lo puso para salir a la calle.

\- Espera..¿a donde vas? - pregunto Judy, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vuelve a BunnyBurrows Judy. Yo te buscare, lo prometo. Porque necesito estar un tiempo a solas para meditar esto - Por primera vez, Nick hacia una eleccion madura en su vida - porque creeme, estar caminando sin saber a donde ir me ha agobiado todos estos meses sin ti. Se que no me amas, por eso no podemos tomar esto a la ligera. Esto no es como los novios que terminan y a los 2 dias vuelven. Estamos divorciados. Incluso, tu firmaste un acuerdo para que no pudiera ver a Hailie y a Mike jejeje, y mirate...estas aqui, pidiendome que volvamos a intentarlo. Yo obviamente pense que no querias volver a verme y lo acepte, amargamente, pero lo acepte. Intente remplazarte, pero no lo logre. Muchas noches en vela y depresiones porque no podia acariciarte ni besarte, e incluso me agobiaba mas saber que alguien lo estaba haciendo por mi. Eso era lo unico que necesitaba. Necesito estar a solas. Ten en mente que te sigo amando, y por eso hare lo que sea necesario para que me vuelvas a amar.-

\- Pero Nick - Judy comenzaba a llorar de nuevo - Yo siempre te he amado. Te deje por Jack porque pense...que era lo mejor para que los niños crecieran bien. -

Nick la miro completamente indignado.

\- ¿QUE ? ¿O SEA QUE UN ZORRO NUNCA SERA UN BUEN PADRE? - Nick empezaba a enojarse - ¿Y DECIDISTE QUE UN FUTURO BUENO PARA LOS NIÑOS ERA EL ESTAR DIVORCIADOS Y QUE UN CONEJO TE ENGAÑARA? ¿ESA FUE TU MALDITA ELECCION JUDITH? -

\- Si Nick - Judy hablaba entre sollozos - Lo pense. Soy una completa idiota. Hace meses que te necesitaba Nick, por eso nunca pude consumarlo con Jack - Confesaba - Cuando me besaba sentia un sentimiento de culpa, por lo que no podiamos dormir juntos, por eso me engaño... -

\- ¿Enserio? Yo pense que eras mas razonable Judy - dijo Nick molesto - Por eso necesito tiempo, tu tambien lo necesitas. -

\- Pero Nick...te sigo amando. Te lo puedo demostrar -

Judy se abalanzo contra el y le dio un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera...

Uno anhelado por ambos en meses...

Nick se despego lentamente del beso, pero Judy lo abrazo.

\- ¿Ves Nick? - dijo ella con alegria y lagrimas - Te sigo amando...

Judy lo miro y esos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos.

\- Judy... gracias...pero aun asi, esto me ha dejado muy dañado. Sigo dañado por lo que me hiciste. El decir que desperdiciamos estos 13 años me puso muy mal. No fueron desperdiciados, un capricho los volco. Por eso, dejame estar a solas. Te ire a buscar, pero no muy pronto, cuando este listo lo hare. -

\- Pero... - Judy decidio no decir nada - te estare esperando Nicholas...yo, Hailie y Mike te esperaremos. -

Nick abrio la puerta y antes de irse.

\- Yo igual te esperare Judy. Lo hare con muchas ganas, y yo siempre he deseado que tu me rescates de mis penas...pero hasta entonces...caminare solo.-

Y cerro la puerta. Sin embargo, Judy sonrio, pero vio un sobre sospechoso en la mesa. Lo abrio y...se derrumbo en lagrimas.

En otro lugar.

Nick llegaba muy asustado y nervioso al hospital, pero no dudaba que traia una sonrisa en la boca.

\- Señor Wilde, se le ve de humor hoy - dijo una enfermera cebra.

\- Asi es señorita - Dijo Nick con un aura de felicidad y nervios.

\- El señor Nutriales lo esta esperando - dijo la enfermera.

\- Gracias - Asintio Nick y entro al despacho

\- Hola Doctor - saludo Nick.

\- Buenos dias Nick - dijo la nutria - espero que estes listo para tu operacion -

\- Yo si, mi corazon no jeje - dijo Nick.

\- Que bueno que tengas humor en estos momentos - comento el doctor - porque otros pacientes estuvieran muy asustados si les fueran a extirpar una bala del corazon -

\- De hecho lo estoy - comento Nick.

\- Pero...sabes que puedes morir en esta operacion - el doctor tomo una seriedad enorme, tipica de todos los doctores.

Nick solo sonrio hacia la ventana y dijo.

-Alguien me espera en casa... -

Fin del One Shot :´D

La ultima vez que lo hago. Adios.


End file.
